1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic locking type take-up device for automatically locking the rotation of a take-up reel in the webbing draw-out direction when the webbing is drawn out from the take-up reel and worn by an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known an automatic locking type take-up device having a sensing member for controlling a lock member, which directly contacts webbing and senses the radius of the wound layer thereof generally corresponding to the winding-amount of the webbing on a take-up reel, thereby locking the rotation of the reel in the webbing draw-out direction when the webbing is drawn out from the take-up reel, or an automatic locking type take-up device having a sensing member for sensing the number of revolutions of the take-up reel and causing a lock member that locks the rotation of the take-up reel in the webbing draw-out direction at the time of draw-out of the webbing to move continuously from a non-locking position to a locking position.
However, in the former device, depending on the wound up condition of the webbing on the take-up reel, the webbing may engage the sensing member when it must not engage the sensing member, whereby the lock member may assume a half-locking position in which control of the lock member is unstable or unreliable, and when the webbing is twisted, it may catch the sensing member to cause unsatisfactory draw-out of the webbing. In the latter device, the boundary between the locking position and the non-locking position may become unclear and this may lead to unreliable operation of the lock member.